


Evlynn Texts

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humour, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: A series of texts between our Librarian and Guardian





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was toying with this idea for a while and then after 3x02 with the fluffiest letter I've ever read in my life, the fic started writing itself. So I'll see how it all goes and hopefully I'll add to this :) Ps. It's a little bit super fluffy. Oh and the first chapter takes place after the last scene in 3x02

  _My bed's gonna be cold tonight x_

_At least you'll know the Librarians will be sleeping safely in theirs  x_

_Not all of them  x_

_It's late. Get some sleep._

_I'll keep you updated I promise  x_

_But I don't even know where you are. Or where you're sleeping, if you're sleeping. Have you eaten?_

_I'm on a train, there's a bed, I'm not asleep right now, I had dinner brought to me  x_

_How do I know any of that's true?_

_When have I lied to you?  x_

_Just be careful. Is it cold?_

_No it's okay in my cabin. I have a blanket  x_

_I still don't like it. Do you think you'll find Charlene soon?_

_I didn't think you would._

_I think so. I hope so. It'll take a while, she'll have completely guarded herself and she'll be using magic. I have stuff with me that will help but if Apep has unnerved her this much, he must be good, well bad but good at being bad and finding people, so she'll be using all her resources  x_

_You think she wants you to find her? I mean, seems like she doesn't want to be found. Isn't there any other way we can stop him?_

_She probably doesn't. But I have to. There's probably another way, there always is but it'll take too long. Charlene is the fastest way to stop him, she's dealt with him before._

_Besides, she's Charlene. I have to._

_I know xx_

_When you find her and everything's back to normal we should go see her. More often I mean. She's your family._

_**Our**  family._

_God I miss you  x_

_I miss you too. I miss you being spread out on the bed x_

_I miss your freezing feet on me  x_

_Wow you must really miss me._

_You have no idea  x_

_Are you actually in bed or are you sitting on our desk enjoying the quiet of the Annex?_

_x_

_I'm actually in bed._

_Promise?  x_

_Promise._

_Whose bed?  x_

_What?_

_Whose bed are you sleeping in? Mine or yours?  x_

_Eve?_

_You're in mine aren't you?_

_So what if I am?_

_Are you wearing one of my shirts?  x_

_No._

_Eve._

_Maybe._

_I miss you._

_And it's your fault, why did you have to leave me that letter?_

_Because I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. But if I saw you and kissed you goodbye I knew I'd never be able to leave  x_

  
_I_ _didn't want to leave **you** Eve  x_

_I love you xx_

_I love you  xx_

_Now get some sleep, it's been a long day. Tomorrow, start thinking of where you want to go on vacation. Goodnight  x_

_You too. Tell me when you wake up. Call or text me if you can't sleep. Tell me if you get off the train  x_

_Eve. Go to bed  x_

_I'm not going to sleep unless you do._

_Fine._

_Goodnight xx_

_Love you xx_

_Love you too. Sweet dreams  x_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 3x03.

_Good morning my gorgeous Guardian  x_

 

_It's 6pm_

_Hi x_

 

_Not here. I just woke up  x_

_Hi :)_

 

_Where are you? x_

 

_Egypt. It's hot  x_

 

_Why are you in Egypt?! Isn't Apep gonna be hanging out there?!_

 

_Not necessarily. He's not gonna be at his own place. He'll be looking elsewhere like he has been. It's like playing hide and go seek. You move to a place the seeker has already checked. That's possibly what Charlene is doing  x_

 

_I'm not sure why but that makes sense._

_Are you okay? x_

 

_Of course it does_

_I'm okay. Time zones are a bastard though  x_

 

_Are you getting enough sleep? Make sure you rest. Are you eating properly?_

 

_Eve. Stop worrying I'm fine  x_

 

_You didn't answer my questions._

 

_I'm sleeping as well as I can given the time difference and thus resting when I can. I had lunch at a Pizza Hut yesterday  x_

 

_There's a Pizza Hut in Egypt?!_

 

_Right across from the pyramids of Giza. Their salad dressing was a little iffy :/  x_

_I'll take you there one day  x_

 

_That is insane. I'm not sure I agree with it. But thank you :) Would we be going during a mission or vacation?_

_Ps. I gotta say the promise of iffy salad isn't exactly enticing me x_

 

_You're frowning right now aren't you? What exactly are you not agreeing with by the way?  Either. But I guess it could be that vacation, which I will take you on I promise, you'd actually love it. There are so many places I could show you. So much stuff no one knows about. We could take a moonlit cruise down the Nile._

_Have you thought of anywhere you'd like to go?  x_

_P.s. Salad is optional as is the dressing  x_

 

_I might be. Stop reading me from so far away! I'm not agreeing with the fact that there's a Pizza Hut right near the pyramids! It's just...wrong. It's like sticking a McDonalds in the middle of the Colosseum._

_That sounds nice :) I did have a couple of ideas, maybe somewhere in Italy, we never really did get to hang around there. I thought about somewhere cold and snowy. Somewhere away from everywhere where we can get a little cabin and have the fire roaring. I don't know where exactly but somewhere like that. But I haven't really had a chance to think, it got a little crazy here x_

 

_Does it freak you out that I know you so well?  x_

_I don't think they'd be allowed to just stick it right there but if they ever consider it I'll let you know so you can protest._

_Italy is always nice. There's a lot of different places to go to and we don't have to stay in the cities if being alone is what you want. Hmm somewhere snowy. I can probably think of a couple places. I'm glad you want to be so alone by the way ;)  x_

_Why what happened? Is everyone okay?_

_x_

 

_Yes. You know it does. Not necessarily in a bad way though x_

_Thank you. Will you help me make a sign for my protest?_

_Maybe we should have a look online or get a few brochures. Does the Library have travel books? Yes I'm sure you do like the fact that I'd like us to be alone. (You can probably tell I'm rolling my eyes, since you know me so well). But don't get too excited Librarian, we can be alone and do other things._

_Yeah they're fine. Jake got a little clobbered and drunk. He and Cass went to retrieve the Angrboda crystal (which by the way he's pissed at you for not getting). Quick overview: Cass used magic and the crystal got stuck in her chest, they got stuck in a snowstorm and had to stay in a hotel which was a cover for a weird frost giant cult meeting. Frost giants were after the crystal, tried to eat Cassandra, strung Jake up with rope and then chased them both when they ran away. Jenkins did a thing with the door and they managed to jump down an elevator shaft and back into the Annex. They're fine :)_

_Oh and what would you say if I told you Ezekiel is a mother? x_

 

_I will help make the sign then protest with you and hold it  x_

_The Library has all the books. I know we can but I like doing the thing thing ;)  
_

_Wow. I left you guys for like five minutes and you had a party with the Jötunn? Has it really been 600 years? I'm glad they're okay. I'm a little worried about Cassandra. She can't rely on magic, she's not trained to use it. It always has consequences._

_Um I'd say did you not give him the talk?_

_P.s. Tell Jake to stop being pissed, I'm finding Charlene. You're okay with it so he has to be too. (You are still okay with it right?)_

 

_Thank you :) x_

_Of course. Why did I even ask? Yes well there will be plenty of the thing thing, it's just not all we'll be doing._

_I love that I can say all this and you just know :) Your brain really is something Librarian. Don't ever forget that. I know, I think she and Stone had a little fight about it but they seemed to have worked out their differences. Or at least they understand where the other is coming from. I get her side of it but it worries me too, and she's so determined. Do you think we need to sit down with her and have a real talk about it?_

_Ew Flynn! Anyway if any of us is supposed to give him that talk it's you. But anyway, I persuaded Jenkins to let him take care of Nessie's egg and he did such a good job! It hatched at the end of the day and imprinted onto Ezekiel. He was monitoring the storm Cass and Stone were stuck in, and he hacked into DOSA's satellite! :D x_

_Ps. I'll tell him. Though that's probably gonna make him more pissed. (Yes I'm okay with it. Would I like you to be here? Yes. Do I miss you? Yes. Am I okay with you finding Charlene? Absolutely.) x_

 

_NESSIE'S EGG HATCHED?!?! Sorry. Excited. I'll come back to it._

_You're welcome :)  x_

_Okay okay. I don't mind what we do I guess, as long as we're together._

_You really do like a man with brains ;) But thank you. It's nicer when you say it. Stone has a point, he seems to understand the consequences and that magic has a bad side as well as a good one. I'm not exactly saying ignore it, how can we, we do use it to an extent but I dunno. Maybe we do need to talk to her  x_

_NESSIE'S EGG HATCHED?! I am missing everything! (You included. You especially). Jones has his moments I have to say. Tell him I said good job. Is he okay by the way? (P.s. Does this mean we're grandparents?)_

_P.p.s. I miss you too. You're the best  x_

 

_Hahaha. That's a lot of excitement for one Librarian ;)_

_Ditto :)_

_I do. Lucky for you ;)  It helps, I won't deny that but it just seems like there's always more to it that we don't know and it's risky. And you know I think you guys are well equipped without magic. But she's always had it in her head that it should be shared and used. I don't want her to think she's being ambushed and has to have our opinion but I think she needs to understand the other side a little more. But yeah let's save it for when you're back x_

_You're being too cute. Stop it. He had a lot of moments today. I'm so proud of him :) Honestly, he has so much potential and I think he's finally realising it himself. Tell him yourself, he'll like that. He's fine Flynn. You don't have to keep feeling bad. Plus you're allowed to make mistakes. (Ps. No it does not!)_

_P.p. s. I know. But it's nicer when you say it ;) xx_

 

_It's Nessie though Eve! Do you know how often Nessie lays eggs?! Where is she by the way? Why couldn't she take care of it?_

_Very lucky for me ;) I really miss you Eve._

_I've seen what happens when magic is used, it's not always good, especially if you're desperate. I told you what I did down in King Solomon's Mine right? I almost made the biggest mistake. Maybe I should talk to her alone, she might not feel so cornered._

_Nope not if it means you're gonna tell me I'm cute ;) Say that again by the way._

_Aww now who's being cute. Did you get all emotional on him? I'm glad he's doing well. I guess he didn't get that envelope for nothing. I'll tell him. He's okay_ now _. He almost wasn't. I can't pretend I'm not responsible for that. But I'm really glad he's okay. (P.s. are you sure? It feels like we are)  x_

 

_Every 100 years? Something to do with unwanted people hanging around by her loch. I hope she isn't sad that she missed the birth. Can she be sad?_

_I really miss you too xx_

_You did. Maybe you should tell her that. Not the details if you don't want but if you have evidence she might believe you. She is a scientist after all, back up the facts with evidence for her. Yeah do that if you think it's better, I'll be around for support if you need it :)_

_No. It's already in writing. Scroll back up and read it again._

_I am not cute! I did not get emotional I was just supportive and impressed. No he didn't. I'm glad you recognise that xx_

_Flynn stop beating yourself up. I love how much you've come to care for them all but stop being so hard on yourself. I know you're worried about them being in danger, I get that believe me but sometimes things go a little wrong. But you've learnt from that now right? And you love learning. And they know how much you care. He's fine, he doesn't blame you. Now stop it or you'll make me more worried about you than I already am. (Ps. I am sure. Shush) x_

 

_Oh. You do know. How do you know? Oh man I hope it's not those damn developers again. She might be a little sad, wouldn't you be? But she'll just be happy her baby's okay. Of course she can._

_I miss you more  x_

_Evidence. That makes sense. Please be around for support. What if she starts crying?_

_But scrolling back up takes soooo long! Just say it again?_

_You absolutely got emotional! Did you cry?_

_Well I don't want to worry you. This is the part where I'd say sorry, hug you and then tell you how amazing you are. You're amazing  x_

_(P.s. Shushing  x)_

 

_Guardian's aren't unaccustomed to knowing things. Again? I think Jenkins did mention something about developers. Poor Nessie :( Well of course but if it was me I wouldn't really get the option to not be there, neither would you._

_It's not a competition Librarian  x_

_Then you hug her and tell her it'll all be okay! You've done this before but I will be around anyway. Why do guys get scared of crying girls?_

_No. Just scroll, you're hardly running a marathon._

_I did not cry!_

_This is the part where I smile, say thank you and kiss you. (Ps. Shushing is appreciated x)_

 

_Of course not, I'm sorry. Damn developers. Why can't they just leave it alone?! Definitely poor Nessie. True. Wait why would I not get the option to not be there?_

_No I guess it's not...but you didn't tell me that you missed me more so I win! :D  x_

_I know but that doesn't mean it's not awkward. Because they're crying!_

_It_ feels _like that long. Pleeeaaasseee  xxxxxx_

_You cried._

_:) :) :) I miss your kisses  xx_

 

 _Because they're asses? Because I wouldn't let you not be there. (Obviously I'm not saying you wouldn't be there)_.

_Eye rolling. So much eye rolling right now. You just comfort them. How hard is that?_

_Ugh fine! You're cute._

_Shh._

_I miss your kisses more ;) xx_

 

_That sounds like the right answer. (Obviously) Wait are we talking about our kid?_

_That's easier for girls to do. (I know you weren't trying to be dirty but that totally sounded dirty) ;)_

_Stop shushing me._

_I miss your kisses morer  xx_

 

_No! I mean maybe, I dunno. It was just a hypothetical..._

_It's easy for people to do. (Flynn!)_

_No shh._

_Don't start that game Librarian xx_

 

_Oh. Okay... :)_

_People who are girls. (You said it!_ )

_I'm on a different continent you can't keep shushing me._

_See. I just won again. (Where is the sunglasses emoji? I can't find it and it would be really appropriate right now.)_

_xx_

 

_:)_

_People who are people. If you're really anxious about comforting people I'll teach you. Okay?_

_I just did._

_xx_

  

_Okay! We'll get Mini Nessie and Jones and make you cry again and then I'll comfort you!_

  
_Hey you can't just swoop in there and use it! I called it first!_   xx

 

_I'm gonna stop telling you things._

_Ooh but I did! ;) xx_

_Technically you didn't tell me you cried, I guessed because I'm the best boyfriend ever!!_

_Sneaky Guardian_

_xx_

_Okay go and do something with your day. Eat! xx_

_Is that you refusing to disagree that I'm the best boyfriend ever?_

_I am eating. I've been eating for half of our conversation  xx_

_I am neither agreeing nor disagreeing._

_What are you eating? Not more pizza I hope xx_

_That means you think I'm the best boyfriend ever! I won again! I am on fire and not because the temperature here is almost too much to handle._

_I bought some of those little boxes of cereal with me. I'm currently eating the cookie one  xx_

 

_You did not win! I'm actually struggling to remember why I like you._

_Oh! That's why my kitchen cupboards are looking a little bare. I'm glad you're eating xx_

_Okay I'm gonna go in the shower, go do your Librarian thing xx_

_Because I'm the best boyfriend ever. Clearly._

_I took the jello too but I had to eat it all because it wouldn't have kept. I left you some cookies though :)  I'm glad you're glad  x_

_Ooh naked shower? ;) ;)  xx_

_Fine yes. You are. I believe the world record people are on their way with a trophy._

_You had all that jello already?! Thank you :) x_

_How else do you expect me to shower? xx_

_I don't appreciate your sarcasm Eve._

_I had no choice! You're welcome  x_

_Oh. I guess every shower is a naked shower. I'm sorry. I just miss you :(  xx_

_I didn't ask you to appreciate it._

_Please tell me you're factoring in at least some fruit and veg?_

_Indeed it is. Miss me or naked me? xx_

_You were nicer before I left._

_Some._

_Both. Let's be honest, we have great sex  xx_

_Maybe that'll teach you not to leave._

_We do :)  (Don't tell anyone I said that.)_

_xx_

_Touche. I'll be back as soon as I can. Promise  x_

_Oh yeah I was just about to call the New York Times  xx_

_You better xx_

_Hilarious. I really am going to shower now xx_

_Okay. Call me when you're out. I want to hear your voice  xx_

_Okay xx_

_Eve_

_Flynn?_

 

_You're my favourite person in the whole world  x_

_Ditto :)  I'll call you in a minute x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve fills Flynn in on the days events and finally lets her emotions show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hello! Okay so this is cheating a little because it's not all a text conversation, but given the events I felt like Flynn would not just continue to text her, and then I felt that the fic needed more meat to it, and then I felt like it needed an additional part and Flynn decided to be extra cute and I wasn't going to ignore that. Hope you like it :)
> 
> Ps. Post 3x04 in case you haven't seen it.

_Hey, are you awake? x_

 

_I am now :) What's up?  x_

 

_Nothing I was just gonna tell you how the day went but if you're sleeping don't worry x_

 

_No tell me. I keep my phone on extra loud when I sleep so I can hear if you've messaged. I'm supposed to wake up when you text  x_

_How was the day?_

 

_Okay. If you're sure._

_It was long. Confusing. A little scary x_

 

_Scary?! What happened?_

_x_

 

_The Reaper came after me x_

 

_He what?!_

_Hold on. I'm gonna call you._

 

~

 

"Hello," Eve said when she answered the phone a second later.

 

"The Reaper was after you?!" exclaimed Flynn from the other end of the line.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Yeah?! Eve I need more than that! What happened?! Are you okay?! Do you want me to come home?!"

 

"No, no, you stay where you are. I'm okay, I'm fine," she insisted. "We just had an issue with the Oracle of Delphi."

 

"The Oracle of Delphi?" he inquired.

 

"Yeah. She saw her own death and tried to change it by making a bigger prophecy," Eve explained.

 

"So what does that have to do with you?" Flynn asked as he tried to think of an answer himself.

 

"I don't know," Eve shrugged, sitting down on the edge of the bed, curling one leg up beneath her. "She said that killing me would have more consequences because of my destiny. That's why I was her bigger prophecy. She kept going on about me changing the fate of the Library, and she called me _this_  Guardian, like there was something that made me different to other Guardians."

 

"Your destiny?" he replied. Eve could almost hear the cogs in his brain working to find an explanation. She didn't want to worry him but she was just as perplexed as he seemed to be. Besides, it was nice to hear his voice. 

 

"Any ideas what that means Librarian?" she asked hopefully. 

 

"No sorry, nothing that I can think of right now...changing the fate of the Library..." he trailed off in thought.

 

"I know. Surely that's down to you guys."

 

"Hey, don't underestimate yourself. Haven't you learned how important you are? And I don't just mean that in relation to us. I mean look at Charlene, she and Judson shut the Library off that time, the two of them, he couldn't have done it alone."

 

"You're saying I'm like Charlene? But...I don't have that kind of power."

 

"Neither did I when I first became a Librarian, now I can use any door. But it might not necessarily be that specific, there's a lot I still don't know about Charlene, who knows what other similarities you have. It could be something completely individual to you though," he supposed. "Did you speak to Jenkins about it?" 

 

"No not yet," she shook her head, "not properly. He did tell me who protects the Guardian though."

 

"The Library?" he guessed

 

"How did you know?" she asked, a little disappointed that she didn't get to surprise him with the answer. 

 

"The Librarian protects the Library, the Guardian protects the Librarian, and thus the Library protects the Guardian. Full circle."

 

"Full circle."

 

"So I assume Crazy Lady Delphi is dealt with?"

 

"Yeah. When I saw my vision I was in the Library, so I assumed I'd be fine as long as I wasn't there even though Jenkins said otherwise. But she trapped us in her prophecy cube which was in the Library anyway. But Ray had left a compact mirror out for me that I thought was from you and I managed to use that to signal to Jenkins to throw the cube out of the Library."

 

"You used a mirror?" 

 

"Mmhmm. Lighting and Morse code."

 

"Ah. Clever," the Librarian commented.

 

"Thank you," she smiled proudly. "So anyway, then we ended up in Australia, the Oracle was out of sacred water and the Reaper released me."

 

"Good," Flynn commented. He paused for a brief moment before softly saying, "Eve?"

 

"Yeah?" she replied. 

 

"You're really okay?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Eve."

 

"Mmm?"

 

"You can tell me the truth." His voice was so soft, so warm, and she exactly how he'd be looking at her if he was there.  

 

"I'm fine. It's just...there was a moment-" She broke off as her voice cracked and tears began to fill her eyes. "I thought I was gonna die without seeing you again."

 

Flynn's heart broke upon hearing her sobs. "Oh Eve," he said with regret, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I- I'll come back. You shouldn't be alone."

 

"No! No it's okay," she sniffed, trying to compose herself. "You need to stay there, you need to find Charlene."

 

"I _need_ to be with you," he corrected her.  

 

"I'm fine," she continued to assert despite the fact that her voice was still wobbly.

 

"Eve you're crying. You're not fine." He hoped she'd cast aside her bravery and for once just let herself be something other than strong and guarded. He wanted her to know that she could do that with him. "Eve," he said gently," you saw your death today and I wasn't there."

 

"That's okay," she replied, her voice still shaky. "The job's more important right?"

 

"No," he said firmly. "You are."

 

He heard a small but sharp intake of breath as his words overwhelmed Eve. "But you're so close to finding her," she said in a small voice.

 

"And I still will be in the morning. She's going to need to sleep, so am I. How about if tonight, I do that next to you?"

 

"You're gonna come home for the night?"

 

"Is that okay? If it'll just hurt you even more when I leave in the morning then I won't. I just-"

 

"Okay," she cut him off.

 

"Okay?" he repeated.

 

"Come home tonight."

 

"You'll be okay in the morning?"

 

"Mmhmm. You'll go out to work and I'll go out to work, just like a normal couple." 

 

"You're sure. I don't want to hurt you."

 

"Flynn you didn't hurt me before. I know why you had to go, I was a little upset but I wasn't hurt," she told him. "I just don't like missing you."

 

"Gimme ten minutes," he replied decisively. "Wait, have you eaten?"

 

"No."

 

"Gimme twenty minutes," he corrected himself.

 

"Okay," she let out a small chuckle. "Hey Flynn."

 

"Mm?"

 

"Thank you."

 

"Don't mention it. I'll see you soon."

 

* * *

True to his word no less than twenty minutes later, Flynn arrived at the apartment. Eve's heart let out a sigh of relief upon hearing his familiar footsteps. He seemed to cross the kitchen then stroll back, heading towards their bedroom. A second later he poked his head around the door and as their gazes locked, a smile broke out on her face. He was home, if only for a while. 

"I did it. I cheated death. Again," she said jokingly as he made his way towards her. She was smiling but he could tell that it was all a cover, he knew her better than anyone. 

"Good," he simply replied, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You can't go anywhere, we've got a lifetime of memories to make." Eve gave a small nod as her lips quivered and tears filled her eyes once more. She threw her arms around him and burrowed into his neck, letting soft sobs escape her. "Shh," Flynn consoled her, slipping one hand around her waist and holding her tight whilst he cradled her head with the other. "It's okay. I'm here now. You're okay."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 3x06: And the Trial of the Triangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to get something up before the episode this week, and I did get it finished but I didn't manage to post it. But this is it. I hope you like it. Hopefully, I'll soon be able to finish the things I wanted to share with you over the Christmas period.

_It's nice to have you back in our bed :) x_

 

_Technically it's your bed. I just hijack it every night  x_

 

_Either way, I like feeling you in it x_

 

_I like being in it._

_By the way, couldn't you just tell me this? You're lying five inches away from me._

_X_

 

_Nope. Can't._

_X_

 

_Why not?  x_

 

_Just cause x_

 

_'Cause what?  X_

 

_Because x_

 

_Because you're shy? ;)  x_

 

_No!_

 

Chuckling to himself, Flynn turned to Eve who was still lying on her side of the bed with her back to him, awaiting his reply. He slung his arm over her waist and pulled her over to him. 

"Come here you big dork," he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Says you," Eve said in a muffled reply, burrowing into his chest. 

"Yeah but I know I'm a dork," he argued. "You pretend you're not." 

"Hey I'm cool!" she protested.

"Eve nobody says cool anymore," he chuckled again.

"Oh like you know."

"Uh excuse me, I am down with the kids."

Eve snorted at his response. "If you were 'down with the kids' you wouldn't say you were down with the kids," she pointed out. A second later, with a grin tugging at the corner of her lips, she stared up at him.

Flynn met her gaze, continuing to keep her close in his embrace. "I know, I missed it too," he said, referring to their bantering. Eve's smile grew and she cuddled up to him even more, hooking her leg over his thigh as she did so. "But just so you know," Flynn continued. "I think you're pretty cool."

"Thanks," she replied, her cheeks dimpling. Flynn cleared his throat pointedly. Eve rolled her eyes though she was unable to keep from grinning. "I think you're pretty cool too," she added, giving him the reply he was waiting for. 

"Thank you," he grinned with satisfaction.

"But you know," she continued, "heroes usually are pretty cool." Smiling even more, Flynn kissed the top of her head, vowing to never stop being her hero.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
